


My fight isnt over/There Is no Almost

by Jessiesgotcookies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Lexa doesnt die, alternative universe, alternatuve universel WHERE Lexa doesnt die, cLexa season 3, clexa 3.7, clexa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiesgotcookies/pseuds/Jessiesgotcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative timeline of the 100 where Lexa doesn’t die in 3.7 “Thirteen”. (feel free to add after)<br/>“No. You’re not going to die.”<br/>She tensed at Lexa’s next words .<br/>“My fight is over.” Oh no, oh fuck this , she thougt to herself. <br/>She somehow found strenght to be annoyed at Lexa so much for thinking she was going to die, actually going to die, that she stood up from where she was next to Lexa , still holding her hand , and looked at Murphy as if it was her last chance on earth.<br/>He knew that look .</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fight isnt over/There Is no Almost

No. You’re not going to die.”  
She tensed at Lexa’s next words .  
“My fight is over.” Oh no, oh fuck this , she thougt to herself.   
She somehow found strenght to be annoyed at Lexa so much for thinking she was going to die, actually going to die, that she stood up from where she was next to Lexa , still holding her hand , and looked at Murphy as if it was her last chance on earth.  
He knew that look .  
“Murphy.” Clarke said as the boy started searching his pockets .  
“What are you doing ?"Interjected Titus, his voice heavy and low from the grief he was about to endure .  
After what seemed an eternity , for she was sensing Lexa’s hands shaking in her own, hearing her breathing get lower, more painfull, less painfull, she wasn’t certain , Murphy finally got something out of his left pocket.  
"I’ve got this !"He said hurriedly as he rushed towards Clarke for her hands , putting it directly into hers .  
"What is …"Titus wondered why he hadn’t searched Murphy’s pocket.   
He was about to forget about this decisions very soon.  
Clarke gave her the look she gave Murphy, thick, teary, strong.  
"The candles !” he said , finally understanding.  
Clarke seemed confused but they really didn’t have time .  
Lexa looked at her like she was seeing her for the last time .  
“It’s gonna sting , a lot.” She said holding her hands .  
Lexa whimpered at the feeling of intense heat over her skin .  
But as Titus arrived , Clarke didn’t let go .  
“Hold her .” He said to Murphy .  
Clarke hurried to proceed the hot liquid on Lexa’s hasardous skin .  
Instantly, it reassured the fact that the wound was now closed .   
The hot thing on the Heda’s abs sealed that promess .  
Clarke raised her hand to Lexa’s forehead. I’ve never been more worried in my entire life, Her mind whispered.  
“Heda.” Titus said sternly , tears dripping down his rugged face as he stood at the girl’s right side . His hopes were fading away .   
The Commander was dying . The …  
“A pulse."He looked at Clarke beluded who finally let all the tears fall from her eyes, sighing abruptly in relief .  
"Heda.” Titus repeated happily, his head close to Lexa’s.  
“She’s passed out .” Clarke said unable to believe what she said .   
Murphy looked at her shaking his head .   
Happy for her.   
Uncertain of what had just occured .  
Clarke whipped away happy , angry, sad, but not devastated tears she looked down to her hands still in the passed out girl .  
Her brown hair rised and fell a little with each time she took another second to breathe .  
Clarke was happy beyond reach.  
“I would have never loved again.” She smiled to herself, whispering ever so quietly so that no one but the Commander could hear .  
After a few minutes , that Titus Clarke and Murphy passed in silence , holding still their positions , frozen , Titus spoke.  
“The Commander is alive.”  
Clarke bit her lower lip as she decided to keep her calm.  
The moment wasn’t going to be ruined, not by her being angry.  
It was perfect .  
It was terrible.   
Lexa almost died .   
She took a lost bullet .  
They had almost made it .  
She would have almost left.  
They would have almost been together.  
But she had succeeded .  
She was so glad she didn’t let down her mother who had taught her how to heal .   
She couldn’t have saved them .   
Not her dad .  
She … she couldn’t have done anything for Finn.  
She was unable to save them .   
But Clarke loved them .  
But Clarke Griffin had finally saved the one she loved .  
“Commander."She repeated to herself , smiling , tearing up at the same time .   
The name of the girl she saved , it was enough.  
It was good for her .   
"She almost …"Titus added as if he hadn’t done enough yet.  
"Yeah , well. That would have sounded like the lazy writing of a shitty show .”   
Murphy intervened , grinning lightly .  
Clarke looked at him with a special flame .   
After two minutes or so , Titus left the room.  
“He has to warn the concel."Clarke spoke.  
"Thank you for everything.” She looked at Murphy .  
The last one shrugged, looking at Clarke and Lexa, entangled.  
“Well, it was less boring than being trapped by that masochistic Lex Luthor over there . You know, i might not look like it , but being whipped is not really my thing.”  
Clarke couldn’t help but let out a clear, genuine laughter.  
It was Murphy who saw it.  
Who cracked it first.  
He looked at Lexa with a grin :  
“That’s Commander heart eyes’s .”  
The blonde laughed again .   
He went to hug Clarke close to him, which, you know, wasn’t really what the fuck he was using to do . John Murphy, hugging people for mutual comfort .  
A real moment of human connection, Clarke thougt.  
And just like that Murphy accepted it . Fucking hugging , Clarke fucking Griffin , I’m so gross, he thougt to himself.  
But they both smiled and pulled away without a word .  
“The kitchens are calling .” Murphy simply said with a little wave of the hand, which Clarke laughed out , sincerely .  
“Thank you.” She mouthed before he left the room.  
“You got it"He mouthed back a right thumb up, smiling as well.  
With a "klaac” the door closed .   
She found it comforting she thougt .  
Clarke Griffin was in the room with an alive Lexa con Trikru, and the closing door couldn’t have made her feel better.  
A question was in suspense though.  
“Commander Heart eyes?” Lexa asked sounding dazzed, which she most likely was considering the amount of pain she had to go through .  
Was that … a bullet on the ground ?   
She didn’t have any memory they had gotten it out .  
“Lexa , I …  
-It’s okay Clarke.” She simply said . “ You don’t need to say anything.  
-I know.”  
Clarke kissed the Commander’s forehead.  
Lexa looked at her while the blonde tucked a strand of the leader behind her hear .  
“Are you going to leave?”  
Clarke stopped her movement for a micro-second.  
“Octavia would be mad at you. And I can’t say that the idea of laying on my bed , lectured by Titus , with Clarke Griffin’s sent on my pillow is something i didn’t live for.”  
Clarke laughted at that.  
“Humor is not your strong suit.  
-Still.”  
They waited for a bit .  
Amazed by everything, each other .  
Lexa looked at her .  
Clarke looked at her .  
The walls witnessed the “stare your love interest for the rest of your life” event , contest, between the two of them .  
“Hm, I don’t know.” Clarke said .  
“Your duties …   
-I know . But … Lexa, you …”  
She inhaled deeply.  
Unsure how to put this .   
They almost did .  
“We almost missed it ."Clarke said .  
Our happy ending, was what she didn’t say .  
Lexa simply looked at her from her pillow. Minutes passed.  
"I know.”   
Clarke looked stattled for a while .   
She tried to brush it off by keeping their moment as much as she could,the soft voice of the command was making her question, too much things .   
Why?  
They had so much to take care about .  
The blonde started to meticulously get the fresh blood away from Lexa’s chin .   
She wipped it calmly.  
“I wish we had more time.” Clarke said.  
“You’re going with Octavia ?” Lexa asked unable to hide the tone of her voice .   
She had used it not so much time ago.  
“When are you leaving?”  
Clarke’s heart fluttered just from the thougt of hearing Lexa’s hurt in her voice .   
Thinking it was … What it might have been .   
She was so glad that hadn’t been one of their last conversations .   
Seeing Lexa unhapy, was something she couldn’t stand .   
Usually, in Clarke’s life , people were either sad and alive, or happy and dead .   
She was glad Lexa wasn’t now part of the latter .  
She now thougt about Murphy’s comment.   
Bah, she didn’t really watched TV that much, the Ark had other things to offer .   
Offer was maybye a bit too strong of a word .  
“I don’t know if she’s waiting."Clarke replied honestly.  
In front of Lexa’s questionning look, but mostly tired, yet questionning , she added :  
"Indra. I know she went to look for her . But …”  
She used another wet piece of cloth to clean Lexa’s bloody stomach.  
At which Lexa didn’t flinch, but Clarke did reach her cheek when she grinded her teeth, a few moments later .  
“You think they left?"The Commander asked honestly worried.  
When it came to Clarke, it always mattered to her .  
Clarke inhaled sharply at the words of Octavia, the previous day .   
Running away from her responsabilities was letting down her friends. What about Lincoln? Kane ? Her mom ? Raven ?  
"I … hope not .” She answered sheepishly .  
Clarke knew Lexa needed an answer .   
She didn’t know which one to give .   
Was there something that could be soothing for them?  
She looked away, smiling at the scent of candles.  
She almost wanted to run away with her somewhere very far .   
No.   
Not almost. She wanted .  
Almost was wrong for them .   
Almost was a bad word, it was the word for the life she would have led if Lexa have died .  
Almost was a world Clarke Griffin wouldn’t let herself be brought to live in .   
No one .  
She wanted to run away with her somewhere very far .  
The ‘almost’ didn’t occured to her went she thougt about Pike .  
Her wanting to run away with the one she loved wasn’t less strong because they had their people .   
Clarke sniffed quietly .  
'Quietly’ wasn’t quiet enough for Heda Lexa not to hear Clarke Griffin.   
“It’s about the candles , isn’t it ?”  
Clarke broke into laughter, making Lexa smile in the process.  
“We should about that before you get shot next time.” Clarke bit her lip at her words.  
“What can I do about him?” Lexa asked sincerely.  
They both knew Titus was in question.  
He shot her .   
If he hadn’t succeeded he would have shot clarke .   
And Lexa had escaped death, yes, but she could have died from a lost bullet .   
And that wouldn’t have been acceptable.  
“It’s your teacher .” Clarke answered honestly. “ Not mine.”  
Lexa lifted her head lightly . Clarke helped her to sit, it was miracle Lexa’s hair still stood so perfect against the wood.   
After all, Lexa was a miracle .   
She didn’t resurect, but to Clarke’s eyes it was everything like it .   
Clarke added :  
“He promessed.  
-Would have he been true to his word if it was my dead body , lying cold against this bed, instead of the living Commander he served?”  
Clarke bit her lip.  
“I don’t know.”  
Lexa got her of her struggle and said something else: “I’m glad Aiden won’t have to carry that responsability so soon. -So soon?  
-You are not one to ignore death’s mark."Lexa spoke with a lump in her throat . Clarke tried to compose herself .  
"If … if …  
-When.  
-When you’ll die,” Clarke continued, “ i hope this will be on the battlefield, or …   
-With you.” She completed , a small smile lighting up the Commander’s face .  
Oh .  
Clarke gulped .   
“Yes.” She smiled, almost sad at her happiness, like she was scared it going to get all away .   
To flee her arms .   
To get away from her .  
To die in her arms . She wouldn’t allow it .   
Not ever in this world .  
Clarke Griffin was maybye just a girl, just a human being , maybye she couldn’t save everyone if she tried ;   
maybye the commander Lexa con Trikru was just a woman, just a human being , even if she had some weird ass shit in her beautifull and perfectly tanned looking neck . Maybye Lexa loved Clarke, maybye Clarke loved her also . Maybe they were fools , maybye death will catch them .  
But they were good runners .   
And Clarke Griffin and Lexa con Trikru could go back on one thing :  
there was no almost .   
Not anymore .   
They will make it . The history will say .  
They will be the girls who made it , not who almost loved each other , and then almost made it because Lexa was the commander who 'almost’ lived.   
They were fighting 'almost’. Their lives , they will always fight .  
Not just for their people, not just for peace .  
Because there was no 'maybe’ .   
Because Lexa loved Clarke .  
Because Clarke loved her also.  
Because the only tomorrow worth living was in that world .   
In that world where Clarke would help Lexa put some warpaint on after she had killed Pike and saved her people .   
That world where Raven would make fun of her and say she looked like a racoon.  
That world where they didn’t need pills , to be happy.  
That world, where 'commander heart eyes’ would live for what would seem to them like forever, because 'forever’ was whatever time they spent together before their breaths , the lasts , were taken together .   
That world, where if , one day, something went wrong with the world . If it became normal, if they ran away, if things went , maybye not smoothly, but just if things went .   
Well then, the candles Lexa bought into entire wooden boxes would still be talked about after their death , that Bellamy would sense that smell when they would visit them .   
That when they would visit 'them’, the smell of Lexa’s candles would be one of the last things Clarke Griffin smelled before her life finally ended .   
As well as commander Lexa’s .  
They will fight for this world, Lexa thougt .  
They deserved better than this .  
Clarke looked at her eyes, green , glittering emerauds .  
“With you.” She said.  
They both smiled.  
In the morning, Clarke might leave .   
She might not come back a week later .  
Lexa would have to deal with Titus, she will speak to her people, she would fix the flaws in their ranks .   
Clarke would fight .  
They would both fight.  
Clarke would come back.  
Lexa would visit .  
No one cared .  
They all knew .  
Clarke Griffin. Lexa con Trikru.  
Yes, they would always, always , they will always , meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you feel better ! Let S heal this fandom!


End file.
